rhinodocfandomcom-20200214-history
MeshTools/MeshLab
Scripting MeshLab Find the following blog article to learn more about the scripting parameters to use when running the below meshlabserver.exe to refine your models. * MeshLab .MLX filter Scripts by ANDREW HAZELDEN. MeshLabServer meshlabserver.exe is meant as a command line tool and is distributed in the same folder as eth the main meshlab application. The following command line options can be used (use meshlabserver.exe -? for a current list of options) : Command Line Options C:\Program Files\MeshLab>meshlabserver -? Following documentation is a complete list of the MeshLabServer parameters. Usage: meshlabserver logargs args Where logargs can be: -d filename dump on a text file a list of all the filtering functions -l filename Log of the filters is ouput on a file Where args can be: -p filename Meshlab project (.mlp) to be loaded -w filename -x Output meshlab project (.mlp) to be saved. If -x flag is specified a 3D model meshfile.ext contained in the input project will be overwritten, otherwise it will be saved in the same directory of input mesh as a new file called meshfile_out.ext. All the mesh attributes will be exported in the saved files -i filename Mesh that has to be loaded -o filename -m the name of the file where to write the current mesh of the MeshLab document. If -m is specified the specified mesh attributes will be saved in the output file. The param can be a space separated list of the following attributes: vc -> vertex colors, vf -> vertex flags, vq -> vertex quality, vn-> vertex normals, vt -> vertex texture coords, fc -> face colors, ff -> face flags, fq -> face quality, fn-> face normals, wc -> wedge colors, wn-> wedge normals, wt -> wedge texture coords -s filename The script to be applied Examples: 'meshlabserver -i input.obj -o output.ply -m vc fq wt -s meshclean.mlx' The script contained in file 'meshclean.mlx' will be applied to the mesh contained into 'input.obj'. The vertex coordinates and the per-vertex-color, the per-face-quality and the per-wedge-texture attributes will be saved into the output.ply file. 'meshlabserver -i input0.obj -i input1.ply -w outproj.mlp -x -s meshclean.mlx' The script file meshclean.mlx will be applied to the document composed by input0.obj and input1.ply meshes. The mesh input1.ply will become the current mesh of the document (e.g. the mesh to which the filters operating on a single model will be applied). A new output project outproj.mlp file will be generated (containing references to the input0.obj an input1.ply). The files input0.obj and input1.ply will be overwritten. 'meshlabserver -l logfile.txt -p proj.mlp -i input.obj -w outproj.mlp -s meshclean.mlx' The mesh file input.obj will be added to the meshes referred by the loaded meshlab project file proj.mlp. The mesh input.obj will become the current mesh of the document, the script file meshclean.mlx will be applied to the meshes contained into the resulting document. The project file outproj.mlp will be generated A 3D model meshfile.ext contained in the input project proj.mlp will be saved in a new file called meshfile_out.ext (if you want to overwrite the original files use the -v flag after the outproject filename) all the attributes of the meshes will be saved into the output files; the log info will be saved into the file logfile.txt. ;Notes There can be multiple meshes loaded and the order they are listed matters because filters that use meshes as parameters choose the mesh based on the order. The format of the output mesh is guessed by the used extension. Script is optional and must be in the xml format saved by MeshLab. Downloads * MeshLab Home page - Win, MacOS and Linux * MeshLab on GitHub - GitHub * List if current issues - MeshLab Issue Tracker Credit P. Cignoni, M. Callieri, M. Corsini, M. Dellepiane, F. Ganovelli, G. Ranzuglia MeshLab: an Open-Source Mesh Processing Tool Sixth Eurographics Italian Chapter Conference, page 129-136, 2008